


Befriending the brother

by Pearlislove



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Protective Older Brothers, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Porpentina Goldstein meets Theseus Scamander





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Theseus is protective af and Tina understands more than you think

**Theseus is the kind of brother who threatens his brother's girlfriend.**

 

“Um...Tina...this...this is my brother. Big brother. He’s um he’s…” Newt  stuttered, fumbling for the right words repeatedly as it seemed as though he could not find them. Nervously, he glanced between his rightfully confused girlfriend and his deeply concerned looking brother.

 

“Oh for goodness sake Newt!” He  exclaimed, walking straight over to where his brother and his presumed girlfriend, a confused brown haired girl who Theseus could tell probably worked as an auror. Or was very paranoid. He didn’t know which he’d prefer, honestly. “Theseus Scamander, pleasure to meet you.”

 

He extends his hand to her, and she accepted it without hesitation, holding it in a firm and professional grip. Definitely an auror, he thinks.  “Porpentina Goldstein. Call me Tina.” She smile, but it's merely polite, nothing else.

 

Not that he expected anything else. For all the love and appreciation he gave his little brother, his reputation with him was not the best, and it seemed as though most of the time people became wary of him when he was around Newt. 

 

It didn’t bother him, not particularly, but sometimes he wish people would actually bother to ask Newt what he thought of his brother, instead of assuming their relationship was as damaged as the rumours suggested.

 

“Good.” Theseus responded simply, turning back to his brother just to make sure that he was alright. He had sometimes been told that he was too mothering and protective of his little brother, but, as he always said, if they’d have a brother like hsi they’d be too. “Newt, are you alright?”

 

Evidently still nervous, Newt just give a rapid series of nodd as response, glancing down at his shoes and hiding his face behind that bush he called hair.

 

“Yes Thee.” He said meekly, and Theseus couldn't help but feel a twinge of irritation at the use of his nickname in the presence of someone else. He really didn’t want anyone else to ever call him that. Still, the little witch his brother dated barely seemed to have noticed he replied, so he didn’t let it bother him for too long.

 

“By the way, Ma wanted you to clean out Alfie’s booth before dinner.” Theseus said suddenly, deliberately having hidden the information till this point.  

 

Newt’s head shot up in open mouthed surprise, and his eyes shifted between Theseus and his girlfriend in worry. Before he could say anything, however, Theseus interrupted again. “Ma only took Sapphire and Emerald this morning, and I and dad took Aphrodite and Zeus at lunch, so you better get moving. I’ll look out for your girlfriend till you’re done.” He smile casually, trying to show that Newt did not have to fear as he didn’t have any kind of hidden agenda. 

It was a lie, though, because Theseus did. As soon as Newt had hurried down the hill to the stable, intending to do as told and make sure the hippogriff box got cleaned before dinner, he turned to the confused little American witch beside him. He’d seen her looking confused so much that he started to wonder if she had any other facial expression.

 

“Alfie?” She asked, looking at him with curiosity.

 

“Newt never told you everyone in the family gets a Hippogriff when they turn ten? Or when you marry into the family? Alfie is Newt’s, Aphrodite is mom’s, Zeus is dad’s and me and my wife got Sapphire and Emerald.” He explained, smiling a more genuine smile as he glanced down at his wedding ring, still making idle conversation.

 

“I didn’t know that.” Tina shook her head, trying to remember Newt’s warning of how peculiar his family could be. “Nore did I know that you were married.”

 

“I am nine years older than Newt, so it shouldn't be that surprising. I was out of Hogwarts before he even started.” Casting one last glance towards the stables to make sure Newt wasn’t nearby, he turned towards the other woman and moved just a little closer to her, using his advantage in height to loom over her head. “But never mind that, there is something else I’d like to talk about.”

 

Tina felt slightly intimidated by the way the older Scamander loomed over her, covering her from view in the direction that Newt had went, and she knew she should probably feel more ill at ease than she did. At the same time, though, it gave her an opportunity to study the other man. He was similarly built to Newt, all tall and bony, but his facial features were sharper and the ginger colour of his hair, which was shorter than his brother’s, had slowly started to give way to gray in some spots. Nine years older, he’d said that he was. It was a lot more than Tina thought, and it definitely explained the more aged and worn out appearances that the older brother had.

 

“What did you want to ask me about?” She asked finally, swallowing audibly as she saw the way her soon to be brother in law glared at her, smirking smugly and almost dangerously as she asked.

 

At that moment, Tina was very happy that she and Newt had not had the time to tell his family of their engagement just yet.

 

“I want to know what game you think you're playing with my favourite little brother.” He is dead serious, his smug smile turning into a threatening frown, and had Tina been anyone else she would have been peeing in her panties just looking at him, much less thinking that he was actually threatening her.

 

But, as it was, she was a big sibling too, and she knew that he was pulling the same act she’d pulled on countless men who’d been lucky enough to get a chance with Queenie. So, instead of crapping her pants, she simply smiled. “I thought you only had one brother?” She said innocently, keeping her voice light and casual. She was not going to let Theseus scare her.

 

The other man smile, trying to cover up his surprise at the failure of his aggressive, semi-threatening approach to the woman beside him. “Doesn't make him less of a favourite.” He stated. “One thing you should know, though, is that Mom and Dad hasn't cared much for Newt in the past. They didn't want to hear of him until he ‘cleaned up his mess’ so to say after being thrown out of Hogwarts.”

 

“That’s horrible!” She objected, horrified at the treatment her soon to be parents in law had apparently given her fiancé in the past.

 

“That’s Scamanders for you. We tend to be a bit… unreliable, and opportunists. We like to let people fix their own mess. I have always tried to make sure my brother feel like I'm reliable, though, so I think it's safe to say that if I suspect you’ve done anything, and I mean  _ anything _ , to harm my brother, I won't be merciful.”

 

Finally, Tina seemed a little scared, and Theseus smirked. She was brushing her hair behind her ear and loosening it again only to start over, clearly out of nervous habit, and her previously confident and innocent smile was now wobbly and uncertain.

 

Still, she was obviously doing her best to pull herself together 

 

“I can understand that.” She said finally. “I don’t know how many right hooks I’ve given guys that as much as looked at my little sister.” She flex her hands, not really to try and threaten Theseus - the guy was at least five inches taller and about a decade older than her - but more out of reflex as she thought of the times she ended up punching guys that hung around Queenie. 

 

Theseus smiled at this piece of information, letting out a hearty laughter that made Tina smile because it made it feel like he accepted her. “A big sister, how great. Then you will know to look out without me threatening you further!”

 

At this, Tina laughs too, and by the time Newt gets back from cleaning up after his hippogriff Tina and Theseus is having a relatively pleasant conversation comparing the work of an Auror in America and Britain, and when they finally notice him he smiles.

 

He smiles like the sun because in front of his eyes he sees the two most important person he has ever known getting along.

 

After seeing that naive, glowing like the sun smile, Tina and Theseus doesn't even have to ask to agree to never tell him of the threats he missed. He didn’t need to know, it was between the two big siblings only.


End file.
